


Emily

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Dolls, Don't worry there's nothing creepy, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: The story of how Emily came to be.





	

The Rainsworth family is utter nuts, Kevin decides. They had taken in a heavily injured wanted murderer from 80 years ago who’d fallen into the abyss and now….

“Kevin, won’t you play with me?” Sharon asked, staring up at him from her seat on the ground, clutching her dolls close to her. The man suppressed a sigh, trying to find the right words to refuse her offer without making her cry. However….

“Come now, Kevin. Why wouldn’t you play with her?” Shelly chuckled. “Is it because you don’t have any dolls of your own?”

“He can always borrow one of mine!” Sharon said brightly.

“You know that’s not why.” Kevin snapped, but was quickly shut up when Shelly pressed basket into his hands.

“I’ll play with Sharon. Take the chance to make a doll for yourself, okay?”

 

Kevin let out a sigh, watching the mother and daughter laugh as they played together. He looked down at the basket, looking over the silken brown fake hair, stuffing and blue fabric. “Oh, for God’s sake…. She can’t expect me to make a doll out of this, can she?” He grumbled to himself. “Why am I even complying with her demand?! I don’t…. Deserve this….”

 

_“Kevin, play with me!”_

_“Little Miss, I’m afraid I’m a bit too old to be partaking is such an activity with you…. Don’t you wish to play with your older sister?”_

_“Sis is busy with her studies. I want_ you _to play with me!”_

_“Ah…. Very well then.”_

_“Yay!” Small arms wrapped around his stomach._ _“Even when Sis and Mom and Dad are busy, you’re always there for me, Kevin!”_

 

Kevin stood up suddenly, upsetting the basket. Shelly and Sharon both looked at him, the room suddenly silent. Without lifting his head, Kevin stalked out the room, leaving both of them in confusion.

 

“Kevin?” Shelly opened the door to the man’s room, seeing him huddled on his bed. Gently closing the door behind her, she sat next to him, her presence comforting. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t deserve this….” Kevin whispered. “I don’t…. Deserve Miss Sharon’s hope…. The rooms full of happiness and warmth…. I don’t deserve your comfort…!” Kevin choked out, hands ripping at his hair. “I let them down! I let them die! I thought I could give them back the life they had lost, but I just gave them more despair! I only gave them four more years, and that time…! _Emily!”_ Kevin sobbed, his hands grabbing anything, his hair, his clothes, his bandages, wishing to tear them all apart, tear himself apart. His frantic movements stopped, though, when he felt a comforting hand on his back.

“Why are you saying you don’t deserve this?” Shelly murmured softly. “For all the grief you’ve gone through, you deserve this peace…. The people you’ve killed, the toil you’ve gone through, you did for them, didn’t you? You fell to the Abyss and lost your eye, but you still powered through only for them, right? You’ve sacrificed everything to give them back their life…. It’s time for you to live yours. Besides, they’ve found their peace now…. I’m sure it’s saddening them to see you like this.” Kevin said nothing. “If you really want do something to feel like you deserve this, then please…. Help me protect and nurture Sharon.” Shelly put something in front of him. A basket full of sewing supplies. She smiled at him. “Won't you play the role of the knight again, Kevin?”

 

“Kevin.” The man felt something tug on the back of his cloak, and he turned to see Sharon looking down at the floor, pouting while clutching a doll close to her. “The maids said that Mommy can’t play with me today because she’s sick…. So can you play with me?” The child waited for refusal, for cold words to be sent her way….

So she was surprised when Kevin knelt down to her level and said “Of course.” Kevin smiled at Sharon’s wide eyes, and brought out his own doll and showed her. “This is Emily.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently caught up in the mess known as rereading Pandora Hearts and murdering my poor heart all over again because all the cute happy moments are ripped away only to be replaced with a death scene with many many feels.


End file.
